Colonel's Love
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Sequel to Major's Love. Max and Will have a 1 year old girl, and have finally set a wedding date. Sam loathes Max because she's getting married. Max still works for NEST, and everything is calm. Then Sentinel comes, and Max's world is falling down around her. Lennox/OC No Flames Please. Please Read and Review!
1. Director of National Intelligence

**I only own my OC's Abby and Max. I don't own anything else.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Major's Love. Max and Will have a 1 year old girl, and have finally set a wedding date. Sam loathes Max because she's getting married. Max still works for NEST, and everything is calm. Then Sentinel comes, and Max's world is falling down around her. Lennox/OC  
No flames please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Director of National Intelligence **

**Max POV**

I shot up at the sound of Abby, my 1 year old baby girl, started crying.

I pulled off the covers, and stood up walking into the nursery.

I smiled at my baby girl, I loved her so much.

I picked her up, and cradled her against my chest, and the light flicked on, and Will stood there in his boxers, and his hair wild and crazy.

I smiled at him, and he said, "How are my two favorite girls?"

Abby reached out for him, and Will picked her up, and pulled me in for a kiss.

I kissed him, and said, "She is such a daddy's girl."

He nodded, and said, "How about you come and sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?"

Abby smiled, and I chuckled, grabbed Abby's teddy bear, grabbed Will's hand, and said, "Come on."

He followed me, and I hopped under the warm covers, Will did the same, and I put my head on Will's chest, and Abby had her head on my stomach, and her legs on Will, and was already fast asleep with her teddy bear in hand.

I smiled at my little girl, and Will combed his fingers through my hair, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said it being a natural reaction.

I kissed Will one more time, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Later**

I finally dressed Abby, and said, "Alright, now time to get daddy up."

I kissed Abby on the head, and picked her up, and walked into the bedroom, and saw Will fast asleep in bed.

I chuckled, and put Abby in her crib in the nursery, and walked back into my room.

"Will, time to wake up," I said.

Will opened one of his eyes and said, "Really?"

I nodded, and crawled onto the bed, and sat next to him cross-legged.

He smiled, and grabbed my hand.

I intertwined our fingers, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Will said.

I tugged him so his head was in my lap, and I started playing with his hair.

He closed his eyes, and then there was a knock at the door.

I sighed, kissed Will on the head and said, "Come on, get dressed."

Will sighed, and I kissed him fully this time.

He got up, and I stood up grabbing my housecoat on the way out of the room.

There was crying, and I sighed, grabbed Abby, and then went to the door.

I was greeted with mom and dad.

I smiled and said, "Hey, mom. Hey, dad."

Mom hugged me, and I handed her Abby, and gave my dad a hug.

"Thanks for doing this," I said.

"It's the least we can do with you and Will protecting the world. Plus, we get to spend the day with Abby." Mom said.

I smiled and said, "I have to go get dressed."

"Go, go!" Mom said.

I ran into the bedroom, and Will was in the middle of sliding on his pants.

I kissed him on the way to the closet.

I opened it up, grabbed my NEST uniform, and slid that on. Threw my hair into a ponytail, and threw on my combat boots, and brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the room, and into the living room where mom had all of Abby's stuff, and Abby herself.

I smiled at her, and Will came out and said, "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky."

"How many times do we have to tell you to call us Judy and Ron?" Mom asked Will.

Will shrugged and said, "I think this is the 5th."

I laughed, and looked at my watch and said, "We have to go. Now."

Will grabbed our helmets, and I grabbed the bag that had our spare clothes, and I slid it over my shoulder.

I hugged and kissed Abby, and Will did the same, and after mom reassured us both that Abby would be fine we were out the door.

I slid on the back of the bike, and Will got in front of me, and I slid on my helmet, wrapped my arms around his waist, and we were off.

We rode into the NEST base, and in about 30 minutes we were on a plane to Chernobyl.

* * *

**Skip to Chernobyl**

I hopped out of Optimus, and put on my air mask as everyone else.

Will went to go talk with the Chairman dude.

"GEAR UP! WE HAVE 60 MINUTES ON THE GROUND! WATCH YOUR RADIATION LEVELS!" Will ordered, and I nodded to my troops to do the same.

We went in, and I was behind Will when the Chairman said, "Colonel, there was a military experiment."

He then freaked out and walked away, and I said to Will, "He seems a little off, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Will said.

We went through, and Will said, "Keep moving."

"Stay tight," I said.

"Look right here, I think I found it," Will said.

We came to this thing, and to put it simply, it **looked** alien.

"Optimus we got a visual," I said.

"It's some kind of a metal harness," Will said.

"What's this?" I asked looking at a box below Will.

Will look down and said, "Guys, this has space program markings on it."

"Energon reading, sir. It's high, below us, and coming fast." One soldier said, and I looked at Will, and cocked my gun.

Will pushed me behind him, and then a Decepticon came through the wall, and it looked like a worm.

It grabbed the harness, and I said into my mic, "Optimus, we need you now!"

We all ran out of the place, and Will held my hand making sure I was behind him.

"IT'S A DECEPTICON!" Will shouted.

"OPTIMUS!" I yelled.

Will let go of my hand, and we started shooting at it, but there were so many tentacles, and we were losing.

"Fall back!" Will shouted, and I finished his sentence and said, "Circle around!"

We all hid behind some cement brick thingies, and we looked over as we saw the worm thingy go into the ground and leave.

I walked behind Will, and he said, "What the hell was that thing?"

I simply said, "A giant metal worm."

"That, is shockwave," Optimus said.

"Why was he after this?" I asked looking at the harness.

"It's impossible. This is an engine part from a long lost Autobot ship." Optimus said.

* * *

I held onto Will as he rode into the NEST headquarters.

I got off, and ruffled my hair, and I was handed a stack of paper, and I kissed Will, and was whisked into my office.

"Ms. Witwicky, your mother is on line 3." My assistant said, and I said, "Thanks Trish."

She smiled and walked out of the office, and I signed a paper, picked up the phone and said, "Hey mom."

"Sweetie, is it okay if we keep Abby for one more day? You and Will can have some alone time," Mom said, and I said, "What for?"

I scanned my eyes over Dino's weapons assessment, and mom said, "Because you two probably need some time alone since your wedding is coming up."

"Ms. Witwicky, the Director of National Intelligence is here wanting to speak with you," Trish said, and I sighed and said, "Alright, give me one second."

I turned back to my phone call and said, "Mom, I have the Director of National Intelligence here. I have to go. Now."

"Alright, bye!" Mom said, and I hung up.

I then saw Will me a _help me_, look as he walked towards my office with a blonde haired woman on her phone walking towards my office.

I brushed some hair out of my eyes and Will walked in and said, "Max, this is the Director of National Intelligence, Charlotte Mearing."

I nodded, and held out my hand, and the woman shook it, and I said, "Nice to meet you sir."

I gave a Will, _get out of here_, look, and he ran out of that room. Fast.

"How did you know I don't like to be called, ma'am?" Mearing asked.

I smiled at her and said, "I don't like to be called Ma'am either."

She smiled at me and said, "I like you," The smile came off, "The CIA's on my ass because of a mystery explosion in Chernobyl. Was that you or Colonel Lennox's team?"

"That was both of our teams actually. We had word that there was an alien device in Chernobyl, and the Chairman let us in, so if there's a problem the CIA, needs to talk to the Chairman. Not us." I said.

She nodded and said, "Alright, I'll tell the Director that."

"Can I speak to Optimus Prime?" She asked.

I nodded and said, "Of course, though he's not in the best mood right now for some reason."

I walked out of my office, and she followed me, and we walked down the steps, and Will joined me and I said to Optimus who still was in his Alt form, "Optimus you remember Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence?"

"He's in a bad mood. He's not talking to anybody today," Dino said.

"What is this? The silent treatment?" Mearing asked.

"We've seen that, and this is not that. This is worse." Ironhide said.

"PRIME! MAKE SOMETHING OF YOURSELF!" Ironhide said banging on Optimus' hood.

"He's pissed," I said at the same time as Ironhide said it.

I'd never ever seen Optimus transform that fast.

He got down on his knee and said, "You lied to us. Everything the humans know of our planet had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?"

"We were in the dark until now. It was Director only clearance in Sector-7, until now. The bag." Mearing said, and a woman who had tons of bags, asked, "Which bag?"

"Airmag Burkin. Green Ostrich," Mearing said.

The woman ran over and handed Mearing the bag, and Mearing opened it and pulled out a little box.

"This is a secret few men know, and few still remain alive. Please allow me to introduce 2 of NASA's founding directors, and Astronaut Buzz Aldrin. One of the first two men to step foot on the moon." Mearing said, and one of the first men who ever walked on the moon walked in.

"Sir, Optimus Prime," Mearing said, and pointed at Optimus.

"From a fellow Space traveler, it's a true honor." Buzz said.

"The honor is mine," Optimus said.

"The entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event," Mearing said, and I saw her on the platform.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors on board." A guy said.

"We were sworn to secrecy by our commander and chief," Buzz said.

"A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA," The same guy said.

"The Soviets managed to land unmanned probes, somehow they must of picked up that fuel rod," Another said.

"We believe the Russians derived what was a fissionable fuel assembly, and believe they had mastered it, and tried to harness is at Chernobyl." Mearing said.

"Within 6 missions in all, we took hundreds of photos, samples, and we locked them away forever, and the moon program was shut down," Another said.

"Well did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked.

I crossed my arms wondering the same thing.

Ironhide and I worked on all of the alien weapons, ship parts, and stuff together, so I knew more than a regular Cybertronian about this stuff.

They didn't say anything.

"The ship's name was the Arc. I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology that would've won us the war, and its captain." Optimus said.

"Who is its Captain?" Mearing asked.

"The Great Sentinel Prime," Optimus said.

"The technologies' inventor. He was the commander of the Autobots before me," Optimus said, "It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot aircraft has the ability to get there. And you must pray it's in time."

* * *

I jumped and held up a gun as Trish came through my doors, and she said, "A little jumpy?"

I nodded and said, "For some reason, yeah, and I've got a migraine that's the size of California."

"You know you could be-"

"No, don't- don't even attempt to say that I'm pregnant." I said cutting her off walking by her out the door.

"Colonel Witwicky, there's been a security breech," One of the soldiers said.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair and said, "I'll be right there."

Trish handed me two Tylenol and water, and I took them, and I walked down the steps and saw Will and looked mad, and annoyed.

I walked over and put a hand on Will's forearm, and he turned and said, "I'm about to lose my mind with Mearing."

I smiled at him and said, "Come on."

He grabbed my hand, and we walked down the hallway to the front of the building and Sam was there, and Sam said, "Raise your hand if you had a flying cyco ninja copy machine try to kill you today!"

I sighed, and Will squeezed my hand, and I smiled at Carly, and said, "Hey Carly."

"Hey Max," She said.

* * *

"This Wang guy recognized me. He told me to warn you two. He was talking about the dark side of the moon, and then they killed him." Sam said.

"Wait a minute, he mentioned the moon?" Will asked.

"Yeah, dark side of the moon," Sam said.

"But why would the Decepticons want to kill humans? I thought their war was with the Autobots?" Carly asked.

"It is, but they don't like us, so they kill us," I said simply.

* * *

I was standing with Will, and then Mearing came over and said, "Excuse me, Colonel Lennox, Colonel Witwicky."

"Director Mearing," Will and I said.

"This is Sam Witwicky, Max's brother-"

"-I know his name, Colonel. I wanna know who gave him clearance," Mearing said, and Sam said, "Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus Prime when he touched down in suburbia looking for my house."

"This is the Director of National Intelligence, Sam," I said, and said with my eyes, _Be nice._

"Hi," Sam said.

"Disrespecting a Federal Officer, hm. Maybe that'll get you somewhere. Act more like your sister, and I might like you," Mearing said, and I clenched my teeth, and Will squeezed my hand.

Sam currently didn't like me because I was getting married, was working with the Autobots, had a kid, and didn't have time for him anymore. This was not helping.

"Who's the girl?" Mearing asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Sam said.

I shut my eyes, and reopened them, and I was slightly dizzy.

"What is this? Like a date?" Mearing asked.

"She knows all about the Autobots, she knows Bumblebee, and she comes from a military family, I can vouch for her," I said.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon, as a tax payer with a logic complaint, as a matter a fact." Sam said.

I sighed, grabbed his arm, and pulled him over and said, "Sam, Mearing is already up our asses about the explosion in Chernobyl, and the Autobots just went up in space, brought down a leader named Sentinel Prime, and I haven't slept in 24 hours, so calm down."

Sam nodded and said, "Sorry."

I nodded and walked back over to the three.

"Here's the thing Colonel Lennox and Colonel Witwicky, we cannot entrust national security to teenagers," Mearing said, "Unless I missed a policy paper, are we doing that now? No, good."

I clenched my teeth, and Mearing said to Sam, "I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

"I'll take my orders from the Autobots, my sister, and Lennox. I know them. I don't know you," Sam said.

"You will," Mearing said.

She then walked away, and I leaned my head on Will's shoulder and he said, "You alright?"

I looked up and said, "Just fine."

I then started walking towards the hangar that Sentinel would be resurrected in.

* * *

**Will POV**

I watched as Max walked into the hangar that Sentinel was in.

She looked, and sounded off. Plus she hadn't slept in 24 hours.

Sam looked at me as we started walking and said, "Is she okay?"

I shrugged and said, "I have no clue at this moment. Mearing is on her ass as is the CIA, and she's been acting off."

Sam looked at me and said, "What do you mean?"

I sighed and said, "She's in charge of the world wide questioning what went on while we were gone, and she deals with all the government people, plus she goes into the field. She's a tough woman."

"She does all that," Sam asked.

I nodded and said, "Plus she takes care of me and Abby."

* * *

**Max POV**

I stood on a metal landing platform with Sam and Carly as Will took Mearing this time.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

I sighed and said, "I've got a migraine, and I'm worried about Abby. She's been in mom and dad's care for the past 48 hours."

Sam nodded, and Carly said, "Who's Abby?"

"My daughter," I said.

"Who's the dad?" Carly asked, and I turned to Sam and said, "You told her everything about the Autobots, and your whole life, but you didn't tell her that you were an Uncle, and that Lennox was the dad?"

Sam shook his head, and said, "Carly, Max is engaged to William Lennox, the man you just met. Max had a daughter with Lennox 2 years ago."

Carly looked at Sam and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Optimus is about to start," I said leaning on the railing.

"This is incredible," Carly said as Optimus took out the Matrix.

I was handed my gun just in-case, and Carly said, "You have a gun?"

I nodded and said, "I also do field work."

"How much have you not told me about your sister except she's your sister?" Carly asked Sam.

"Pretty much that." Sam said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return," Optimus said.

Optimus put the Matrix in the Sentinel, and the Sentinel shot up, pulled out a sword, and landed on Optimus, and they all aimed our guns on him.

Sam pulled Carly behind me, and stood in front of her behind me.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I yelled.

"Sentinel, it is I, Optimus Prime," Optimus said.

"It is alright, you are safe," Optimus said.

"There's nothing to fear," Ratchet said.

"We are here," Optimus said.

"You are home Sentinel," Optimus said.

"The war, the war," Sentinel said.

"The war was lost. Cybertron is now but a barren waste land. We have taken refuge here on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally." Optimus said.

"My ship. We came under fire. The pillars, where are the pillars?" Sentinel asked.

"You saved 5 of them including the control pillar," Optimus said.

"Only 5? We once had hundreds," Sentinel said.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. What is this technology you're looking for?" Mearing asked.

I sighed, handed a soldier my gun, and made my way down there.

"It is the ability to shape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge," Sentinel said.

I stood by Will, and he put an arm around my waist.

"I designed, and I alone control it. It defies your laws of Physics to transport matter through time and space." Sentinel said.

"You're talking about a teleportation device aren't you?" Mearing asked.

"Yes, for resources. For refugees," Optimus said.

"Refugees, or groups of soldiers, weapons, bombs, a mean of an instant strike. It's military function isn't it?" Mearing asked.

She had a point.

"It is our technology, and it must be returned," Sentinel said.

"Yes, if humans say so. You can't just bring weapons of Mass destruction into our atmosphere. Kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paper work kind of sets us from the animals," Mearing said.

And I knew she was barking up the wrong tree.

"I will overlook your condescending tone, if you heave the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands it would mean the end of your world." Sentinel said.

Oh shit.

* * *

I sighed as I leaned on Will as we drove to the house.

Mom and dad were happy to take Abby one more night, so Will and I got some alone time.

Will parked, and I got off the bike, took off my helmet, and walked into the house.

I put the helmet on the table, and walked into the bedroom, and fell on the bed.

I rolled over, and I saw Will leaning against the doorway looking at me.

I blinked and said, "Come over here soldier."

Will chuckled, and sat down next to me, and I put my head in his lap, and he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

I looked at him and said, "Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Because you look exhausted, Max." Will said, and I sat up and said, "Because I am. Will, I'm completely and utterly stressed because the Decepticons have decided to make another appearance, and go after Sam **again**. I have Mearing on my ass about the CIA and Sentinel, then I need to work out with the CIA the problem in Chernobyl. The Autobots are being frustrating because they're not doing well in their assessments, and I have to find an excuse why. I can't just say because they don't want to do the assessments. My little girl's growing up way too fast, and Trish keeps saying I've got the symptoms of being pregnant again. I can't be pregnant right now, and then I haven't gotten sleep in the past 24 hours because Mearing keeps wanting me to do stuff, and then I also found out that Sam didn't tell Carly anything about me. She didn't even know about Abby."

I collapsed with a sigh on my bed, and Will laid down next to me, and said, "Everything will be fine, Max. We'll get married, Decepticon activity will slow down. And Mearing will get off your ass or she'll have me to answer too."

I smiled and curled up on his chest, and I said, "I love you."

"I love you too, now go get changed, and come into the kitchen." Will said, "I'm going to make some dinner, and then we'll go to sleep."

I smiled at him, and said, "You're the best you know that?"

Will smirked and pulled me off the bed standing up, and said, "That's why you're marrying me aren't you?"

I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck and said, "I thought I was marrying you because of your brains and looks."

Will smirked and said, "What else?"

I smiled and said, "And because I love you from the bottom of my heart, and nothing will ever change that."

Will leaned down and kissed me, and pushed me to the bathroom and said, "Get changed, I'll be in the kitchen."

I smiled, and he walked out of the room stripping his shirt off, and he leaned back in as I took off my shirt, and said, "Oh, and I love you too."

I smiled and said, "Get out."

Will just grinned.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like the first chapter?**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Simmons, Why Are You here?

**I only own my OC's Abby and Max. I don't own anything else.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Major's Love. Max and Will have a 1 year old girl, and have finally set a wedding date. Sam loathes Max because she's getting married. Max still works for NEST, and everything is calm. Then Sentinel comes, and Max's world is falling down around her. Lennox/OC  
No flames please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Simmons why are you here?**

**Max POV**

I jumped five feet in the air when my phone started ringing.

I grabbed it and said into it, "Hello?"

"I need you here. NOW." Sam said.

I grabbed my gun, and said, "What happened?"

"I need help," Sam said.

I sighed and looked at my watch and said, "Alright, I'm bringing Abby too."

I shut the phone, and changed into some jeans, black combat boots, black long-sleeved shirt, and threw my leather jacket over it.

I went into the nursery where Abby was currently asleep, picked her up, and sent Will a text that said: _I'll be a little late._

I slid my phone in my pocket, put Abby in my car, a ford Explorer, and got in myself, started it up, and drove to Sam's.

* * *

I parked my car, grabbed Abby, and made my way up to Sam's apartment.

I knocked on the door, Sam opened it, and I said, "What do you need?"

Sam pulled me in, locked the door, and I put Abby down beside Wheelie and said, "Keep her entertained, Soldier."

Wheelie gave me a salute, and I walked over to Sam.

* * *

"What we have here is an astronaut epidemic," I said, "MIA, Dead, Died in a car accident, killed, DOA, Car death. It's like these guys can't drive."

I sat down in my seat, and Simmons said, "These guys went to outer-space, but they can't drive a car."

"Mysterious..." I said, "Anyways, why are you here Simmons? Wouldn't you call this a relapse?" I asked.

Simmons glared at me, and there was a knock at the door, and I picked up Abby, and rocked her trying to get her to sleep.

Then the door opened, and I guess Sam's boss walked in, and I said, "Who the hell is this?"

"He wants to see Bee, for a second," Sam said, and I said, "Sam, if Mearing finds out about me being here, I lose my job, and if she finds out I let this guy in on a secret, I'm in jail, and so are you."

I then got a call and it said, _Will, _on the screen.

"Everyone, quiet." I said.

I opened my phone and said, "Hey babe."

"Where are you?" Will asked.

"I sent you a text saying I would be a little late," I said.

"Yeah, well Mearing is super-duper pissed because you're not here, so get here now, please," Will said.

I sighed and said, "Alright, I'll be there in 5, but I have to bring Abby."

"Alright, I don't mind, and the Autobots love her, so there's no problem with that," Will said.

I smiled and said, "Alright love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

I hung up, and I said, "I have to go now, Mearing's pissed beyond belief."

I grabbed my jacket, put Abby on my hip, and hugged Sam, actually hugged Simmons, and said to Bee, "I'll see you later, Bee!"

I walked out the door, and put Abby in her car seat, got in, and drove to the NEST base.

* * *

I showed my badge, and we drove in, and I saw Ironhide outside, and I got out and said, "HEY IRONHIDE!"

He looked down at me, and said, "Hello Max."

"Guess who I brought?" I asked.

"Who?" Ironhide asked.

I picked up Abby, and put her on my hip and he said, "The giggly small human is here!"

I smiled at Ironhide. He loved Abby just as much as me and Will.

I then walked in, and I saw Will in my office sitting in a chair waiting for me.

I walked up the stairs, and went into my office, and Will turned and said, "There's my girls."

I handed Abby to Will, and Abby immediately cuddled into her dad.

I sat down at my desk, and I sighed, and returned to the seat next to Will.

I then got a text from Sam that said, _The Decepticons want Sentinel._

Then it all clicked.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, stood up, and ran down the steps, and I said to one of the soldiers, "Where's Sentinel?"

"Colonel, Sentinel Prime is with the Autobots," The soldier and I said, "WHERE ARE THE AUTOBOTS?"

"I don't know, sir." He said.

I walked over to one of the techies, and said, "Find out where the autobots are, NOW."

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"The Decepticons are after Sentinel," I said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because they knew that only Optimus would be able to revive him. **They** have the rest of the pillars," I said.

Then the Energon readings went off, and I said, "It's in the DC parkway, find out where it's coming from, and get teams out there. Now."

I grabbed Abby from Will, and I put a hand on his face, and said, "Go. They need you."

"What about you?" Will asked.

"I'm going too," I said.

"What about Abby?" Will asked.

I then noticed Trish and gave Abby to Trish and said, "Watch her, please."

"Okay," Trish said, and Will and I ran to get dressed.

* * *

"GET IN HERE, NOW!" I shouted as we directed the Autobots in the NEST base.

"Lennox, Max, there's Decepticons everywhere," Sam said.

"I know we've got our teams out looking for them," I said.

"IRONHIDE, protect Sentinel and get him locked up inside, Max, go with them." Will said, and I nodded.

"Consider it done," Ironhide said, and I ran to Ironhide.

"You have to guard him, because he's the key to the whole thing," Sam said.

"Indeed I am. What you must realize my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made," Sentinel said, "With Megatron."

"IRONHIDE, WATCH OUT!" I yelled, and Ironhide moved just as Sentinel fired at him.

"WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT FOR?!" Ironhide yelled not getting hit.

"Get back! MAX!" Will yelled, and I ran over to him, and he grabbed me.

Will and I grabbed Sam, as Bee and Ironhide fought with Sentinel, and Will kept me close to him.

"Rally all the forces, and get us back to the base!" Will said to a solider.

"Abby," I said.

Will looked at me, and I ran around the corner, and I yelled to Ironhide, "ABBY'S STILL IN THERE!"

Ironhide nodded and said, "I'll get her."

I was pulled back by Will, and he said, "Ironhide's gonna get her. She'll be fine."

I nodded, and we ran into the front entrance, and someone yelled, "GET A MEDIC IN HERE!"

"We do not have enough men, do not engage Sentinel," I yelled.

"TAKE COVER!" Will yelled, and Sentinel kept hitting stuff, and a plane exploded.

I saw Ironhide, and he had a crying little bundle in the palm of his hand.

He bent down, and handed me Abby, and I said, "Thank you, Ironhide."

He nodded, and cocked his cannons, and then Mearing came in, and I said, "MEARING GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"SENTINEL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She yelled.

"I am a Prime, I do not take orders from you," Sentinel said.

I ran up the steps in front of Will, and Will got Mearing and said, "We can't fight him, we have to go, now."

"EVERYBODY OUT!" I yelled, and Sam grabbed Abby for me, and I smiled at him in thanks.

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" I yelled.

I saw Optimus come in, and he transformed, and Mearing said, "Take a look Optimus, this is all on you!"

"Sentinel hit the vault, and took the pillars," A soldier informed me, and I ran over to Will and Mearing and said, "Sentinel took the pillars."

Will kicked the wall and said, "Come on, let's go."

"Notify the hundred and first airborne. We need to hunt this thing down," I said.

Sam took Abby with him to go with Mom and dad, so he could give her to them.

* * *

**Sam POV**

"Max asked me to give you Abby, and said take care of her, and if anything happens, just, tell her about her parents," I said.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"She and Lennox just went to hunt down Sentinel, and he's not on our side anymore." I said.

* * *

**Max POV**

I stood in the back of Ironhide as we were about to go hunt down Sentinel, and I said, "What the hell is that?"

It was a giant blue light.

"MOVE OUT, NOW!" I yelled.

We drove to where everything was going on, and I got out of Ironhide, and people hopped out of his trunk, and I said, "Take down everything except for Sentinel! We can't lose any more men!"

I had never seen that many Decepticons before.

Ironhide transformed, and he said, "This is not good."

I looked up at him, and said, "I agree with you on that."

We then got in formation, and we shot at all the Decepticons.

Will appeared next to me, and said, "What do you need us to do?"

I looked at him and said, "Stay alive, and kill the Decepticons."

Ironhide took down another Decepticon, and I sighed and said, "Could this day get any worse?"

* * *

I stood behind Will as we were sitting at a meeting.

"Approximately 200 Decepticons are now in hiding. The Energon detectors have been triggered as far away as South America and China." Will said.

"We just received an Encrypted audio file. They say it's from the leader of the Autobots." A soldier said.

Morshower opened the file, and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

Will and I stood in the back of the room as we listened to the audio file with tons of countries.

"_Defenders of Earth, we have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot Rebels you have harbored. Nonnegotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply,"_ Sentinel's voice said.

"Well, this isn't good," I said to Will.

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

I stood behind a techie as he was looking through the video file, and I said to him, "Have you figured out where they took this file yet?"

"No sir," He said, and I said, "Well get to it."

Sam came in, and started acting weird, and I said, "You okay, Sam?"

He nodded and said, "Perfectly fine. Though I don't think I could help in any-"

He was cut off by looking like he was being shocked.

I stood by Sam as we watched the TV that said, "_Just moments ago the legislative passed that they are going to Exile the Autobots from American shores. The US military alliance with them is officially over."_

"What?" Sam asked me.

"It was their only demand, Sam. It was either that they kill us all," I said.

"But you already know that they're going to kill us, so why are we exiling them?" Sam asked.

I crossed my arms looking at Sam and said, "You don't think I know that? Sam, I know they fought with us, and they're our friends, but we're now facing an alien invasion that has the means to deploy even more. I've got hundreds of lives at stake as does Mearing, so stay in line Sam, or you're gonna answer to me."

"IT'S OFFICIAL! IT'S A GO, PEOPLE!" Mearing yelled, and I grabbed my jacket throwing it on.

* * *

We got on a plane, and I was in the front watching the air.

* * *

We parked on the ground, and I got out of the plane, and I saw Epps and I smiled at him, and said, "Hey, Epps."

He smiled and hugged me and said, "How are you?"

I shrugged and said, "As I can be when we're shipping off our only allies could help us."

Epps nodded and said, "Abby?"

I smiled and said, "Growing up too fast."

Sam came over and hugged Epps, and Epps said, "They're kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe that?"

I sighed, crossed my arms and said, "Believe it? We're in the middle of it."

"Where do you think it's taking them?" Sam asked.

"Any planet but here," Epps said.

* * *

Simmons came in the base, and Mearing said, "Colonel, direct him out please."

I nodded and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

I turned to Simmons and said, "Out. Now."

Simmons obliged, and left the room.

"Sam, Max, listen to me, don't let 'em exile us," Wheelie said from a cage.

I bent down looking at him, and said, "I can't do anything, Wheel, I'm sorry."

"It's a Decepticon trap," Wheelie said as they were taken away.

* * *

I stood next to Will as Ironhide looked down at us.

I ran over and hugged his leg.

I heard him chuckle, and Ironhide picked me up, and said, "We'll be fine."

I nodded and hugged his face and I said, "You're my favorite Autobot, you know that right?"

Ironhide chuckled while putting me down, and Will wrapped his arms around my waist, and Ironhide said, "I kind of figured."

Will looked at Ironhide and said, "I'm gonna miss you, Ironhide."

Ironhide looked down at us and said, "I'm gonna miss you both, and Abby. Tell her I said, goodbye."

"Course," I said.

Ironhide smiled at us, and then walked into the hanger.

I sighed, and Will said, "Come on, let's go."

I nodded, and we walked onto a platform that we could see better when they took off.

Sam was further down on it.

Will wrapped an arm around my waist, and we watched them blast off.

I sighed and leaned my head on Will's chest, and said, "And there goes our last hope."

"What is that?" I asked noticing something in the sky.

4 missiles went straight towards the ship, and I said, "NO!"

Will and I leaned forwards and watched as our friends, and allies for the past 4 years get blown up.

The alarm went off, and I ran down the steps and said to some soldiers, "Get some fire trucks down there now to make sure no civilians get hurt."

He nodded, and went off to do that.

Will came down the steps, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my head in his chest.

I let the tears fall free, and Will held me, and I held him.

Our friends, and family were dead, and so was our last hope.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**I couldn't let Ironhide die, he's one of my favorite Autobots. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. The City

**I only own my OC's Abby and Max. I don't own anything else.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Major's Love. Max and Will have a 1 year old girl, and have finally set a wedding date. Sam loathes Max because she's getting married. Max still works for NEST, and everything is calm. Then Sentinel comes, and Max's world is falling down around her. Lennox/OC  
No flames please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The City**

**Max POV**

I was grabbed by Sam, as he passed by me, and I said, "Sam, what do you want?"

"I need your help," He said.

I sighed, and said, "Fine."

"We need to get to Chicago, at trump tower. Can you get us a ride?" He asked.

I smirked and said, "I can do better."

"You two are not going alone," Epps said.

I looked at him in question, and said, "We can't let anyone else know where we're going. Carly's a friend of mine, and I won't let her get killed by psycho jackass."

"Well, Will's not gonna let you go, so we just don't tell him," Epps said, and I nodded and said, "Let's go."

I ran out getting in the back of Epps' car, and I had my NEST gun, my 2 handguns including the one that Will got me.

We walked outside, and to Epps' car.

"We still got our old NEST friends. We're gonna round 'em up, and we're gonna get your girlfriend, and bring this guy in," Epps said.

"Why are you two helping me?" Sam asked.

"One, I was forced, and two because that asshole killed our friends too. They weren't just your friends Sam. Those Autobots were kind to everyone, and a lot of people, want payback." I said, and Epps nodded in agreement.

* * *

I watched my phone about what was happening in Chicago, and I said, "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because. They took over Chicago. Decepticons are everywhere, and Chicago's destroyed." I said.

* * *

We picked up more and more of Epps' and me's NEST friends.

"We had a signal earlier," I said.

"It's not working," Epps said.

We finally made it to Chicago, and I looked out the window, and I was shocked.

There was dust, clothing, and cars everywhere.

"Woah," Epps said.

"_Chicago has suffered, a massive massacre,"_ The radio said, and I shook my head and said, "This cannot be happening."

People were running out of the city, and a woman yelled, "DON'T GO IN! YOU'LL DIE!"

* * *

**Will POV**

"There is a ring of alien ships around Chicago," I said.

"High rang bombers were just knocked out of the sky," Morshower said, "They can't get through enemy air defences over the city. Our satellites have been jammed. We have no way to monitor the enemies' movement."

"All NEST teams are on stand down. We're holding at Christian Air Force base. We're about 10 minutes from the battle zone. We have Special Forces trying to gain access to the city, and infantry is engaging at the perimeter." I said.

"Excuse me, excuse me, it just doesn't make sense. Can't we just get any eyes in there at all?" Simmons asked.

"They keep shooting down our drones," Mearing said.

"They want us blind," Morshower said, "But we do have a couple of mini drones we're gonna try."

"Well if you do get the drones, can you try and direct them towards Trump Tower, the kid Witwicky was on the way to Chicago with the Colonel." Simmons said.

"Wait, what? Max is in Chicago?" I asked.

"Send some point man human ops there, for the Decepticons. Listen if I know that kid, he is an alien bad news magnet, and your girlfriend isn't going to be able to fight them all alone." Simmons said.

* * *

**Max POV**

I got out of the car and cocked my gun.

This did not look good.

I slid on my messenger bag that held all of my bullets and handguns, and slid on some fingerless gloves to protect my hands from the broken glass.

The dudes that I was sitting with got out, and they said, "Colonel, what do we do know?"

I sighed and said, "We get to Trump Tower."

I saw a bunch of kids running, and I knew Abby was okay. My parents told me they had left the US with Abby, and were in Hawaii right now.

We crossed over some railroad tracks, and I said, "What brought us to this? We helped aliens, and now our world is being taken over. Just great."

Epps stood on a cement thingy, and looked through a broken window, and I thought, _This must've been a house._

I saw Air Force jets, and said to the guys, "Hold your fire."

Then the Air Force jets got shot down.

"My God," Epps said.

"We came here to find her in the middle of all that?" Epps asked.

"We really going out there, Epps, Colonel?" A guy asked.

"I'm not going in there," Another said.

"No one's going in," Epps said.

"I am," Sam said, and I held my gun, and walked next to Sam and said, "I'm not letting you die, so I am too."

"With or without you all, we'll find her," Sam said, and we started into the city.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Sam. Is that what you want? Is that what you want?" Epps asked.

He ran over to us, and grabbed my arm and Sam's jacket.

"She's here because of me, you understand," Sam said.

"Max, can you really do that to Will?" Epps asked.

I turned and said, "No. I can't. But I have to do something. I can't just stand and watch as my planet is going to be destroyed, and not have a say in it. I'm going to help Sam. If I die along the way, at least I know I tried to save the planet while everyone just stood on the sidelines, and watched."

"Listen, if you go inside this building that's even if she's still alive," Epps said, "There's no way you're going to be able to reach her."

"What do you suggest I do?" Sam asked.

"It's over," Epps said, "I'm sorry, but it's over."

"WOAH, INCOMING!" The soldier yelled, and said, "TAKE COVER!"

Then an alien ship came and started shooting at people, but they weren't bullets.

It vaporized them.

Oh God.

Epps, Sam and I all fell to the ground when the alien went above us, and I helped Sam pull Epps up, and the ship circled around.

Oh no.

This is very, very, very bad.

Then all the sudden the ship was shot down, and I said, "What the?"

The Decepticon climbed out, and I said, "GET DOWN!"

I turned and saw a very alive, and mad, Optimus Prime.

HE WAS ALIVE!

"We will kill them all," Optimus said.

Then the wreckers came, and started to beat the Decepticon up.

I have a whole new level of respect for these guys, even though it's still not that high, but still.

"This is going to hurt, a lot," The blue one said.

"Your leaders will now understand; Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them," Optimus said, and I thought, _Yeah, he's narrating everything._

I then saw Bee, Ironhide, Dino, and Sideswipe.

I grinned, and Ironhide transformed, and leaned down and I said, "It's nice to know we didn't lose any of you."

"I saw your ship blow up," Sam said.

"The ship. We were never in the ship. We designed the damned thing didn't we?" The green wreaker said.

"We were in the first booster rocket to separate, and we splashed down in the Atlantic just as planned," The pink wreaker said, "We ain't goin' nowhere."

"The Autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war," Wheelie said, and I smiled, and walked over to my favorite little guy.

I smiled at Wheelie and said, "Hey Wheels."

He winked up at me, and I said, "Still a playboy I see."

I stood back up, and Optimus said, "They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise."

"I think I know where to look," Sam said, and we shared a look, and I said, "LET'S MOVE!"

* * *

**Will POV**

"Mini drone headed to Trump Tower," The pilot said.

"You're telling me, Sam, and one of our best fighters, is heading into that?" Mearing asked.

"Poor kid," Simmons said, "Probably never got close."

I hope Max is okay.

* * *

**Max POV**

"So you can fly this thing, right?" Sam asked Bee.

Bee made a 'so-so' motion.

"What is that? So-so?" Sam asked, "So you can so-so can fly this. That feels terrible."

I handed Sam a gun, and I said, "They're gonna be right behind you."

Sam grabbed it, and he looked at me and said, "How are you so comfortable with this?"

I shrugged and said, "I never am. I just got used to the feeling."

"Alright, we're going in!" I said as Epps said the same thing.

Bee started up the machine, and well, he hit a couple things, but got the hang of it.

I held onto the top of the machine with Sam.

* * *

We got to the building, and Sam jumped off, and I said, "If anything goes wrong, I'm coming in."

Sam nodded, and went in.

I stood on the ship, and I heard noise, and I said, "Hurry up, Sam."

I cocked my gun, and I stood up a little straighter, and Sam was pulled by a Decepticon off the building, and he dropped him, but Bee caught him, and I pushed Sam behind me, and Bee rose up, and I said, "No one drops my brother off a building."

"CARLY, GET OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled to her, and she said, "MAX!"

I made a, come on, motion, and she was having trouble with the guy, so I ran towards the building jumped on, and cocked my guns, and held both at the guys, and said, "Carly, ship, now."

She went and jumped on, and Sam held her, and I hopped back on the ship, and then Bee fired.

I fired with him, and said, "MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Then the Decepticon jumped on Sam, and I pulled it off, and tossed it off, and I put my gun strap around me, and I held onto one of the guns and Sam did the same, and we fell.

Bee did a good job in not falling on any people, and landed on the median, and I stood up once we crashed, smiled, and said, "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

Sam and Carly looked at me like I was insane, and I shrugged.

The bots came, and I shook my head, and grabbed my gun.

Bee got out, and I put my gun on my shoulder, and said, "We gotta move."

"Form a perimeter! GO! MOVE!" I yelled, and all the soldiers moved around and formed a perimeter.

"What? Is that us?" Sam asked, and I noticed a drone on the ground, and I said, "It's a military UAV. I wonder if it's still working."

I sat in front of it, and Epps sat beside me, and I said, "It's still got power. Do your thing, Epps."

Epps rolled his eyes, and said, "Flight control, do you copy? Can you rotate?"

"Can you do something?" I asked.

"Come on, work!" Epps said.

* * *

**Will POV**

"Get the screen working," I said.

"-Do you copy? Can you rotate?" Epps said finally appearing on the screen.

"Can you do something?" Max said.

She was scratched up, had dirt on her face, and looked a little peeved.

"Come on, work!" Epps said.

"We got Epps and Max," I said.

"Alright, turn the volume up on that thing!" I said.

* * *

**Max POV**

The thingy started working, and I smirked and said, "Thank God."

"Okay, they can see us," I said, and pushed Sam down in front of the camera, and said, "Talk."

"Chicago's ground zero, you understand?" Sam said.

"Sentinel Prime is here, and he has the pillars to his space bridge, and they're on top of the building on the Chicago river," Carly said, "The one that controls everything in the south east corner."

"You have to shoot down the pillar, or they're gonna transport Cybertron here. Got it? They're transporting Cybertron here." I said.

* * *

**Will POV**

"You have to shoot down the pillar, or they're gonna transport Cybertron here. Got it? They're transporting Cybertron here." Max said.

"Get me a GPS on that building, and on that drone," I said, "Let's go."

"The coordinates are here, and we're starting the kill chain." A soldier said.

"Get on the tarmac in 5 minutes," I ordered.

"Alright, I'm coming, Max." I said, and left to the tarmac.

* * *

**Max POV**

"We need to move before the fighters spot us," Optimus said, "Wait here until we scout a route ahead."

I cocked my gun, and reloaded my gun, and Sam came over and said, "Hey you think we can use that rocket to shoot down a pillar?"

"We're 8 blocks away," Epps said.

"We gotta get closer to take a shot," I said.

"Not closer, higher," Another guy said, "It's a clear line of sight."

"And it's across the river. If we go across the bridge they'll be able to see us as clear as day. We're gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up." I said.

"I only got on shot, Colonel," The soldier said.

I sighed, and Sam said, "One shot's all we'll need."

"Sam, that shot's got to be perfect then," I said.

* * *

**Will POV**

I walked over to my team and said, "Listen up. We wanna hit back, we're gonna have to wing suit in. It's the only way to get close. I can't promise anyone a ride home, but if you're with me the world needs you now."

"I'll find my own ride home, sir," A soldier said.

I nodded and said, "WHO ELSE?"

Everyone then raised their hands, and I said, "General Morshower we're requesting general access to the front of the city. Coming North and low."

I put down the mic, took a last look at the giant picture that was of Max that was the message that she said over and over again, _"You have to shoot down the pillar, or they're gonna transport Cybertron here. Got it? They're transporting Cybertron here."_

I looked at Max's face and said, "I'm coming for you, Max."

* * *

**AN: Sorry I changed POV's all the time. 0_0**

**I hope you liked it.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. The Worm

**I only own my OC's Abby and Max. I don't own anything else.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Major's Love. Max and Will have a 1 year old girl, and have finally set a wedding date. Sam loathes Max because she's getting married. Max still works for NEST, and everything is calm. Then Sentinel comes, and Max's world is falling down around her. Lennox/OC  
No flames please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Worm**

**Max POV**

We rode through the city, and I was in Ironhide with 3 other soldiers.

Since it was too dangerous, no one was in the back.

I looked around for a second, turned back to the front, and whipped back around, and said, "Shockwave's here."

Shockwave then took out Optimus' trailer, and I sighed, and said, "He just took out Optimus' trailer."

Ironhide drove into the bottom of the building, and we all hopped out, and Epps said, "That is one scary ass Decepticon."

"They got my trailer, I need that freight truck." Optimus said, "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreakers, we need a diversion."

They looked out, and Epps came in, and said, "We're gonna circle around to that glass building. We'll get high enough to make the rocket shot. That okay Colonel?"

I looked at Epps and said, "Whatever you say goes, Epps."

He smiled at me, and I said, "MOVE OUT!"

"Wait a minute, I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat proto types," Cue said.

"We gotta go cue, come on," Sideswipe said, and I looked out the door as the guys got the stuff.

"Those are boom sticks, blow up in 30 seconds, grapple gloves, help you climb," Cue said, and I slid 3 boom sticks in my bag, and 2 grapple gloves in my bag and said, "LET'S MOVE!"

We ran out, and we made our way trying to make our way to the building.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Epps yelled.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled.

* * *

We got in the building, and I said, "Go to the stairs!"

"EPPS, MAX, THIS WAY!" Sam said.

We made it to the elevators, and I said, "What makes you think the elevators actually work?"

"Worth a shot," Sam said.

* * *

We got on the correct floor, and I said, "Come on, we're high enough!"

I pushed a desk out of the way, and Epps said, "GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!"

"You better not be talking about me!" I yelled, and I cocked my gun, and used the scope to look out the windows, and I saw Parachutes, and I said, "Lennox and the guys are here!"

"About time!" Epps said.

I stood up and said, "Set up the rocket!"

I ran over to Carly, and she said, "There. The building with the dome."

I nodded, and said, "Let's do this!"

Then all the sudden the building started to tilt and I said, "What is that?"

No one said anything, and I looked down out one of the windows and said, "They're shooting at the building making it fall."

"How do they know we're here?" Carly asked.

I shrugged and said, "I got no clue."

"This is not a good idea," The soldier with the bazooka said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's not a good idea to do this, this thing isn't stable," The soldier said.

"We came to do this, and if we don't do it, we all die." Sam said.

"Not helping," I said.

"Doesn't matter I'd die of a heart attack anyway," He said, and I rolled my eyes.

Then everything started shaking, and Epps yelled, "The building is going over!"

"Hang on!" I yelled.

"TAKE COVER!" Epps yelled.

Stuff started moving down, and I was holding a pillar.

"It's okay! It stopped!" Epps said.

"GUYS LOOK!" Carly yelled, and I looked over to where she was pointing, and 2 alien ships were coming over.

"Incoming, find cover!" I ordered, and I hid behind a pillar so they didn't see me, and I held my gun tightly.

"Nobody, move," I said quietly.

The alien then freaking jumped through the window.

I heard its gun click, and I looked at Epps and mouthed, 'Get ready.'

He nodded, and I turned back.

I popped a grenade, and motioned to the dude that had the bazooka, to push the two chairs back, and the chairs rolled down attracting the robot's attention.

I threw the grenade, and it went boom.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" I yelled.

We all turned, and while we were moving, we shot at the alien.

"JUMP OUT THE WINDOWS!" Epps and I yelled.

We started shooting the windows, and Sam grabbed my hand, and we jumped through the windows.

We landed, and I said, "Shoot the windows below us!"

We shot at the glass, and we fell through the windows, and I landed on the carpet with a thud, but kept rolling, and I tried grabbing something to hold on to, and I yelled, "GRAB THE WIRES!"

I grabbed one of the wires hanging from the ceiling, and I grabbed Epps' hand right he was about to go out the window.

"Everybody Okay?!" I asked.

"What the hell was that?" The bazooka dude asked.

"This evil thing's looking at me!" Epps said still having my hand since I was the thing keeping him from falling out the window.

Then the sound of things being destroyed hit my ears, and I said, "Oh no."

"EVAC!" Epps yelled, and I grabbed another wire, and I pulled Epps up with me, and I grabbed another and did the same until we were on even ground, and there was the sound of a growl, and glass breaking.

Shockwave.

"MAX, BIG PROBLEM!" Sam said.

"What?" I asked running over.

I looked down and saw Shockwave's 'friend' worm, going through the building.

"MOVE, WE GOTTA MOVE!" I yelled.

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?" Epps asked as we moved, and I said to him, "BECAUSE THEY HAVE MORE FOLLOWERS!"

"Move, we're about to get eaten, people!" Epps said.

The building started tilting even more, and I said, "Hang onto something!"

The building landed with a thud, and I landed on a pillar, and Sam grabbed Carly as she fell, and he was having a hard time, and I grabbed his arm, and another soldier said, "I got her, I'll drop her on the fire escape!"

Sam let go, but I still kept ahold of his arm cause I had a feeling this wasn't over.

I was right because the worm just continued.

I helped put Sam on the fire escape with Carly, and I dropped down next to him, and we could see the worm coming.

Oh shit.

Sam grabbed my hand, and I said, "This is how it ends."

I sighed and Sam said, "We went down with a fight."

Then Optimus came flying through, and cut the worm thingy before it got to us.

YES!

I WILL NOT DIE TODAY!

Shockwave shot Optimus who didn't get away in time, he didn't get hurt, but his jet pack thingy did.

He then got stuck in a bunch of wires.

Oh, that's gotta hurt.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. Will's FINALLY Here

**I only own my OC's Abby and Max. I don't own anything else.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Major's Love. Max and Will have a 1 year old girl, and have finally set a wedding date. Sam loathes Max because she's getting married. Max still works for NEST, and everything is calm. Then Sentinel comes, and Max's world is falling down around her. Lennox/OC  
No flames please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Will's FINALLY HERE**

**Max POV**

We ran out of the building, and I saw the pillars, and I said, "The pillars have been activated."

Shots were then fired, and I went with Sam and Carly, and we ran for cover.

* * *

**Epps POV**

"Where's Sam, Carly, and Max?" I asked.

"I give you one thing to do, one thing, and you drop the ball on that? Will is gonna kill me when he finds out I lost his fiancé!" I yelled.

"I ain't paying attention. It's hard when you got aliens blasting at me, running around, chasing at me. This is bull shit, I didn't sign up for this, Epps," He yelled, "I'm trying to keep it together."

* * *

**Max POV**

I muttered, "Damn it, where are they?!"

I hid behind a school bus, and I held a hand out to Carly and Sam, and I said, "Stop here."

I heard a jet engine, and Starscream appeared next to us, and I thought, _Oh no, the Dorito's here!_

"What a treat, you and me, alone," Starscream said, and I pushed the two of them ahead of me as Starscream flipped over the bus.

They hid in the bus, and I went in behind them, and I pulled out the boom thingy that Cue gave us.

"You can't hide!" Starscream said.

Starscream cut into the bus, and I pushed them ahead of me, and I said, "MOVE!"

"I love it when you move your insect feet," Starscream said, and I said, "That is so… weird."

I pushed Carly behind a wall, and Sam was left with me, and I shot at Starscream as he went for Sam, and Starscream grabbed me, and I screamed bloody murder. He had one mean grip.

"SAM, USE THE GRAPPLE HOOK!" I yelled, and groaned when I felt something crack.

"SAM, MAX!" Carly yelled.

"GOD, THIS HURTS!" I yelled.

"Good," Starscream said, and I punched him in the eye.

He screamed.

Good.

It didn't break, but when Sam used the Grapple hook, it broke his eye for sure.

Sam was swung around, and in Starscream's panicking, I was dropped, but I had to move or I would get squished.

I grabbed Sam's legs as he passed beside me, and I said, "Let go of the grapple hook!"

"I CAN'T!" Sam yelled.

I pulled out my handgun, and kept shooting at Starscream's eye.

It wouldn't let go, and I was getting nauseous.

"TRY TO GET IT OFF!" I yelled.

"YOU DON'T THINK I'M TRYING!" Sam said.

"WELL YOUR ARM'S FLAILING AROUND!" I yelled back.

"WELL YOU DO SOMETHING!" Sam yelled, and I yelled, "I AM!"

I kept shooting at Starscream's eye, but he always moved, so I couldn't get it.

I groaned when I didn't have any-more ammo, and I tossed the gun away, and I grabbed Sam's hand, and tried tugging it.

This was so hard when you're in the air too.

"SAM, MAX!" Carly yelled again.

And then Starscream tried to take off, and we went through a window, and I grabbed a metal rod keeping Sam's hand in mine, and all I have to say is: THIS WAS SO HARD.

* * *

**Will POV**

"Target, Decepticon," I said.

We came up, and it was Starscream, and there were gun shots.

"You have to save Sam and Max," Carly told me as I ran over to her.

I then noticed Sam tied to something, and Max was trying to get it off, and she yelled, "WHY DID YOU USE THIS?! I COULD OF JUST SHOT HIM!"

"YOU WERE IN HIS HAND, YOU COULDN'T SHOOT! PLUS YOU TOLD ME TO!" Sam yelled.

"MY EYE! MY-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam and Max yelled together at Starscream.

* * *

**Max POV**

I grabbed a boom thingy, and said, "This better work!"

I jumped off the floor, and jumped onto Starscream, and I put it on his other eye.

I then grabbed Sam again when he flew pass me.

Then the next thing you know, Will was there, and he attempted to pull it off, but we were not successful.

"WE GOT 20 SECONDS UNTIL THE BOMB!" I yelled.

"WHAT BOMB?!" Will yelled.

"YOU SEE THAT BOMB?!" Sam asked.

We were then in the air, and all three of us screamed.

Will finally cut the line with his knife, and we were falling again, and then Bee showed up, and saved us, and we landed on the hood of his alt form.

I took a deep breath, and then Starscream's body landed in front of us.

"Well he's dead," Sam said.

"Obviously," I said.

* * *

Will had ahold of my hand as we ran to the river, and Sam came over and said, "We need to meet up with the rest of the Autobots, and meet them at the river."

"Alright," Will said.

"We gotta get across the river," Sam said.

"You see that, she said the control one was in the first temple," Sam said.

"Let's go, move," Will said.

* * *

"How do we get these bridges down?" Will asked.

"We can't the Decepticons have control over everything," I said.

I then saw Epps, and I said, "About time you showed up."

"Sorry about that," Epps said, and I rolled my eyes, and I said, "What do you got?"

"Tired as whack, and even worse, we can't get across the river to that building, and the Autobots are upstairs surrounded." Epps said.

"Sir, the Seals are here," A soldier said.

"It's a good day boys, what do you got?" Will asked.

"We got tomahawks coming in," He said.

"How long?" I asked.

"15," He said.

* * *

"Alright you're gonna need your 40 mic bikes, and your frags," I said.

Will then set out to doing orders, and I saw the bridge going down, and I said, "Will, bridge is going down."

He looked over and said, "Alright."

We started to run across the bridge, and Will still had my hand.

I think he was scared that I was gonna disappear.

"Get in formations, Go!" I said.

I stopped when I saw a giant planet starting to build, and I said, "What the hell, is that?"

Will looked at it, and said, "Oh no. This is not good."

I then saw a giant ship falling out of the sky, and I said, "Oh, now that's just bad luck. For them anyways."

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**I actually thought this was a very funny chapter if I do say so myself. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	6. The Final Battle

**I only own my OC's Abby and Max. I don't own anything else.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Major's Love. Max and Will have a 1 year old girl, and have finally set a wedding date. Sam loathes Max because she's getting married. Max still works for NEST, and everything is calm. Then Sentinel comes, and Max's world is falling down around her. Lennox/OC  
No flames please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Final Battle**

**Max POV**

We made it to the building, and the army was there.

"Okay, baby, y'all come with us," Epps yelled.

"You guys follow that brown team," I yelled to them.

"Epps, 3rd floor, we're going to 45," Will said.

We made it to the 45th floor finally, and I said, "2 snipers right here."

"Alright, guns up," Will said.

I stayed with the team on top while Will went with the other team.

"_We got 5 targets, and Shockwave right below us,"_ Will said into the mic.

I tied my belt, and said, "This is gonna be fun."

The boys smiled at me, and I grinned.

We jumped out of the building, and we all let out our parachutes.

They landed on the ground, and the plan was going perfectly.

I landed on Shockwave's head, and started firing into his neck, and I fell off, and Will caught me, and I said, "Thanks, Babe."

"Anytime," Will said, and put me back on my feet.

The Autobots came in, and I started firing at Shockwave as did everyone else.

Optimus came in, (finally might I add,) and took out all 5 Decepticons.

Oh yeah, he rules.

He then punched right through Shockwave, killed him, and shot down the pillar.

OH YEAH!

"GET DOWN HERE SENTINEL!" Optimus yelled.

"Optimus, you forget your place," Sentinel said swinging his sword around.

Will helped me up, and we got out of the way.

"I bring you Cybertron, your home, and still you choose humanity!" Sentinel said.

"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right," Optimus said pulling out his own weapons.

Then the battle started.

* * *

"WE GOTTA GET TO THAT PILLAR!" Ironhide yelled.

Sam grabbed my arm and said, "I need you!"

I nodded, and ran after him.

"DECEPTICON SHIPS, FIRE AT OPTIMUS!" Sentinel yelled, and I said while running, "That is called cheating!"

"SIR WHAT DO WE AIM AT?!" A soldier asked me while I passed.

"THE DECEPTICON SHIPS!" I yelled.

Sam and I ran through other stuff, and he said, "Stay here."

I stayed in the cover when he got to the pillar, and I saw another guy.

That same guy that kidnapped Carly.

Punk ass Decepticon Suck-Up. **(*giggles* I stole that from Ironhide in the second movie when he says, _"Punk ass Decepticon." _I just added suck-up.)**

Dylan pushed a rock thingy towards Sam, and Sam jumped over it, and Dylan held a gun up to Sam, and I ran around to the other side, and I held up a gun to him, and Dylan kicked me, and I fell back, and landed on the pillar but that gave the pillar another hit, and it went up again, and I groaned when I pulled out a piece of metal from my arm.

That hurt.

The pillar started again, and Dylan started kicking Sam down, and I slowly stood up, and I grabbed my handgun the one that Will got me, and I held it to his back and Dylan said, "I just saved a whole other world!"

I then realized he didn't know he had a gun to his back.

I stood up, and walked down the pile of rocks, and walked around, and Sam said, "Dylan, I don't think you've met my sister, Max."

I walked out from behind Sam with my gun fully loaded, and I said, "Nice to meet you, but I don't like it when my planet's threatened. So, hasta lavista mother fucker."

I shot Dylan 3 times in the arm, and he fell into the pillar, but it didn't budge. He only got electrocuted.

The bots came, and Ratchet shot the pillar, and Bee tackled it.

YEAH!

I walked down, and I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and I smiled and leaned my head back on Will, and I watched all the Decepticons get taken back to Cybertron, and Cybertron leave.

I smiled and said, "It's over. We won."

Will, me, and the guys started over to Optimus to see if we had to whoop some more Decepticons.

I smiled to see that Optimus was the survivor.

I wrapped my arm around Will's waist, and he buried his head in my hair, and he said, "Don't ever do that again."

I smiled and said, "I hope to not have to do it again."

All the sudden I heard sounds of things falling, and I looked over at Bee, and he was doing the wedding tune to Sam and Carly.

I laughed.

"I love this car," Carly said.

"But you gotta slow it down. You gotta slow it way down," Sam said.

"_I'm just trying to help out,"_ Bee said.

I laughed, and Will turned my head towards him and he said, "You know, you haven't given me something yet."

I smiled and said, "Alright."

I leaned up and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms under my butt, and picked me up.

He leaned away still holding me and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET!**

**I got one more chapter!  
**

**:)  
**

**P.S. I put a two-shot of a Trent/OC (Random) on here. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	7. Wedding

**I only own my OC's Abby and Max. I don't own anything else.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Major's Love. Max and Will have a 1 year old girl, and have finally set a wedding date. Sam loathes Max because she's getting married. Max still works for NEST, and everything is calm. Then Sentinel comes, and Max's world is falling down around her. Lennox/OC  
No flames please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Wedding!**

**Max POV**

I smiled, and Will pulled me towards him, and kissed me on the lips, and everyone cheered.

I laughed once we pulled away, and I looked at all my friends and family.

Mom and dad were holding Abby, Sam and Carly were here, Mikaela and her dad were here, and all the Autobots, and the soldiers. The whole NEST base.

I smiled and looked up at Will, my husband.

Oh, that felt so right.

He looked down at me, and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

He kissed me again, and we got into Ironhide, and Ironhide said through the radio, _"How's the happy couple?"_

I smiled and said, "Great 'Hide."

Will smiled and said, "The Caribbean here were come."

I laughed, and leaned my head on Will's chest, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and put a hand on my slightly bulging belly.

Apparently that day at NEST I had the flu, but the baby was conceived the day after the battle in Chicago.

Everyone found it funny.

But it was true.

We took a week off after that because they had to get the NEST base rebuild, and then 2 months later I found out I was pregnant, and 2 weeks after that right now after that, Will and I got married.

Everything was finally settled in the Universe.

And I was happy.

I was happy that the Autobots came to Sam and me.

Because if they didn't, I wouldn't be pregnant with twins, and I wouldn't have I realized I loved Will.

I mean I probably would have but later.

I then realized something and said to Will, "What were you going to ask me over Web-chat that day at the SOCCENT Base?"

Will smiled and said, "I was gonna ask you out."

I smiled and said, "Well, I know it's weird to say this, but I'm glad you didn't."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, then you wouldn't have come back to the US a week later, and I wouldn't see you, and realize I love you, and all that." I said.

Will smiled and kissed me and said, "God I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: How'd you like the last chapter? I wrapped it all up. :)**

**Now this is the end of the series, thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing. :)**

**For the last time:**

**_Please REVIEW!_**

* * *

_**Cast:**_

_**Maxine Witwicky Lennox: Ashley Tisdale (Brown Hair)  
**_

_**William Lennox: Josh Duahmel  
**_

_**Epps: Tyrese Gibson  
**_

_**Sam Witwicky: Shia LaBeouf  
**_

_**Mikaela Banes: Megan Fox  
**_

**_Carly: Rosie Huntington Whiteley_**


	8. Epps Story

I just put an Epps/OC story up. :)

It's called, **_The Life of Paige Lennox._**


	9. Another Will Story

Just to let you all know, I have another Will/OC story up. :D


End file.
